


Take Care of You

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coma, Concerned Derek, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, M/M, Worried Stiles, gunshot wound, wounded sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles and Derek are engaged. Derek is visiting Cora in Oregon and Stiles is in Beacon Hills. One afternoon, Derek gets an urgent phone call from Stiles, and then he is on a plane to Beacon Hills.





	Take Care of You

On a Tuesday afternoon at 1 P.M. Derek Hale received a phone call at an apartment in Portland.  
"Hello Stiles", he said. "What is it?"  
"I need you, Derek", Stiles replied. "Can you come right away?"  
"Sure I can", Derek said. "You sound frantic. What's wrong?"  
"It's my dad", Stiles replied. "He's been shot. He's in a coma. They're not sure if….."  
"Stiles", Derek said, "Take some deep breaths".  
He could hear Stiles taking in and letting out his breath over the phone.  
"Speak to me", Derek said.  
"I'm ok", Stiles said in a shaky voice. "I just need you".  
""I'm starting right now", Derek replied. "I'll call the airport and book a flight. I'll let you know when I'm due in Sacramento. Can Scott or Jackson pick me up?"  
"Yes", Stiles said. "I'll get one of them to pick you up".  
"Ok", Derek replied. "I'll be there in a few hours. Please try and stay calm, sweetheart".  
"I'll try, darling", Stiles said. "But please hurry".  
"I will", Derek replied. "I love you".  
"I love you, too", Stiles said.

Derek had been staying in Portland to look after Cora. She had a breakdown after a woman who lived down the block from her died in a fire. She was recovering and Derek planned to return back to Beacon Hills soon to be with Stiles.  
Stiles was a student at Beacon Hills Community College.  
He had visited Derek in Portland several times during the two months that he had been there. On the last trip they had professed their love for each other. They had made love, mated, and become engaged.

Derek flew to Sacramento, Scott picked him up, and they drove the fifty miles to Beacon Hills.  
Scott told Derek what had happened. There had been a robbery at the bank and Sheriff Stilinski had been shot by the robber.  
They arrived at the hospital, and Derek went directly to the sheriff's room.  
Stiles was sitting by John's hospital bed. He jumped up and grabbed Derek. They kissed.  
"Thank goodness you're here, my love", Stiles said. "I've been frantic with worry".  
"I know, baby", Derek replied. "I'm here now, so hold on to me".  
Stiles began to cry and Derek held him close and rubbed his back, soothing him as he trembled.  
"It's ok, Sti", Derek said. "Let it all out".  
"I'm so scared, Der", Stiles replied. "Dad's in a coma and I'm afraid that I'm going to lose him".  
"You don't know that for sure", Derek replied. "What does the doctor say?"  
"He says that dad has a 50/50 chance", Stiles said.  
"Then we'll hope for the best", Derek replied. He looked At Stiles. "When did you eat last?", he asked.  
"This morning", Stiles replied. "I had a doughnut about seven o'clock".  
"Then you're going to eat something", Derek said.  
"I won't leave dad's room", Stiles replied.  
"Then I'll order in some sandwiches". Derek said.

Stiles and Derek each ate two sandwiches, chips, cookies, and milk.  
Melissa checked on John's condition every hour. Then Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Liam, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, and Jordan came by to see how John was doing, and to see how Stiles was doing as well.  
After everyone had left, Stiles began to yawn.  
"You need some sleep", Derek said.  
"Not right now", Stiles replied. "Maybe later".  
Derek laid down on the chaise lounge.  
"Come here, baby", he said.  
Stiles crawled into his arms.  
"I missed you, darling", Stiles said. "Thank you for coming".  
"I'll never leave you again, sweetheart", Derek replied. "I'll be with you for the rest of our lives".  
He kissed Stiles' forehead.  
"I don't want to fall asleep right now", Stiles said. "I want to keep an eye on dad".  
"I'll keep an eye on him", Derek replied. "You go ahead and get some sleep".  
"You're so good to me, Derek", Stiles said.  
"You take care of so many people", Derek replied. "Someone needs to take care of you".  
"Are you that someone?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes, I am", Derek replied. "Now go to sleep, my love".  
They kissed. Then Stiles fell asleep in Derek's arms.

The next morning, Derek woke Stiles. The sheriff was coming out of his coma. They rang for the nurse.  
"Stiles? Son?" the sheriff asked.  
"I'm here, dad", Stiles replied.  
"Is that you, Derek?", the sheriff asked.  
"Yes, John, it's me", Derek replied.

John was sitting up in bed when the doctor came into the room.  
"You pulled through this time, sheriff", he said. "But you might not be so lucky next time. The bullet just missed your heart. Plus, the stress of your job is bad for your heart condition".  
"I know that, doctor", John said. "But the town needs me. They need a good sheriff".  
The doctor sighed.  
"See if you can talk some sense into him, Stiles", he said. "In the meantime, after you get discharged from the hospital, I'm prescribing a whole month of rest at home for you".  
"A whole month?", the sheriff said indignantly.  
"Yes, a whole month", the doctor replied.

After John came home, Derek stayed with Stiles to help take care of the sheriff. And he and Stiles talked over a plan to suggest to John.  
"Dad, we have something to discuss with you", Stiles said.  
"And what might that be?", John asked suspiciously.  
Stiles took a deep breath.  
"We think that you should take early retirement from the sheriff's office", he said.  
"And then what would I do, Stiles?", John asked. "How would I support myself?"  
"Derek has an idea about that", Stiles replied.  
"You see, John", Derek said. "My parents left me 80% of Hale Enterprises. That means that I control the company. I have a manager who runs it for me, but I have final say so in every aspect of it. Our head of security is retiring, and we need someone to fill the post. The main office is in Center City, just twenty miles from here. The head of security would oversee five security guards at the main office, and the other security guards at the two branch offices. The pay would be more than you're making now, and the retirement plan is excellent. I would like for you to accept the job". He paused. "I really need you, John".  
John looked a Derek for a moment.  
"Ok", he said.  
"Ok?", Stiles replied. "Ok? Just like that? We don't have to argue with you?"  
John grinned.  
"No, son", he said. "You don't have to argue with me. I know how much you worry about me. And I know how much the doctor worries about me. And I'm getting older. Being sheriff is a lot more stressful than it used to be. So, I'll take the job at Hale Enterprises. Besides, it can't hurt to work for my future son-in-law. It's all in the family, you know".  
Stiles hugged John, then Derek hugged John.  
"That's a relief", Stiles said.

After John had recovered from his wound and had started his new job, Stiles and Derek went to Portland to pack Derek's things and pick up his Camaro. Cora was staying in Portland with her new boyfriend. Derek came back to Beacon Hills to live with Stiles. 

Stiles and Derek were married that summer. Stiles transferred to Berkeley and Derek moved there with him. After Stiles graduated they moved back to Beacon Hills, where Stiles became the new English teacher at the high school and Derek opened an architect's office. They built a new house on the edge of the preserve, close enough to keep an eye on John.  
Stiles and Derek lived happily ever after, together and in love for the rest of their long lives.  
And Derek was always there to take care of Stiles, just as Stiles was always there to take care of Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
